Condensation in the domestic bathroom is a well known problem. A large amount of water vapor is generated by hot water showers. This water vapor will readily condense out on any surface colder than itself. The resultant condensation can lead to damp and mold in the bathroom area. The most common attempt to solve this problem is to install a ventilation fan, usually in an outside wall or window. Although ventilation fans are inexpensive to buy, installation costs can be high, and the fan does not necessarily cure the condensation problem, as not all of the water vapor will be extracted, and the remaining vapor will still tend to collect on bathroom surfaces, e.g. walls, floors and ceilings.
The condensation trap of the invention has significant advantages over existing ventilation systems, as it needs no specialist installation skills, and when fitted onto a shower cubicle prevents water vapor from condensing outside the cubicle.